


Joke Imagines/Fanfics +preferences

by PeachFlavoredBlood



Category: Barney - Fandom, Shrek, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, dont hurt me, joke fanfictions, this is a joke book, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachFlavoredBlood/pseuds/PeachFlavoredBlood
Summary: this is so obviously joke fics but their not like generic joke fics so have fun reading these shitty stories :))[WARNING]this book contains swearing,  joke "adult scenes", bad punctuation and grammar (for all of those who care).  read at own risk :))
Kudos: 1





	Joke Imagines/Fanfics +preferences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey this isn't to offend anyone this is just a joke :)) have a nice day <3  
[warnings]  
Slight tiny mention of... "doing it without permission" and mentions of suicide, anxiety and depression  
A/N: the anxiety suicide and depression things are all jokes and I know how they actually work :))

I wake up in my ebony black painted room FILLED with mcr and p!atd posters. I go to my walk in black closet and decide to wear my favorite outfit which is my long silk and curly raven black hair with purple strips and blood red tips covering my left eye which hides the fact that I have one baby light blue eye and one dark blood red crimson eye with black lace corset and white and black spikey leather jacket with a really short black mini skirt and with my faveurt best hot pink fishnet tights and my black doc martens with gerard way's face all over them I go to my computer to play undertale and I get to the part with sands in it and I think he's so cute and I love him and we get to battle and in text he say "love u too ravvy" and he end battle and he kiss my character which I modded to look like me everyday they French for a little hour and then he stop and my character just go to papyrus house to use bathrroom and find I am pragnenenant and I go tell sans and he say wait minute and I black out   
I wake up to sans in front me I get up and think "I am in uundetale??" and he say like he read my mind say yes "I can y read minds he say" I stand up and kiss him this time I feel it for myself this time I stop and go adventure and black out  
I wake up in dark room and I see no one but I am not chained up so I do not think I had kidnap so I get up and look around and everybody jump out and say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS DARK MOON RAVEN WE ALL LOVE YOU" and I remember it my birthday and I say thanks and I wonder where sanans is so i get sad and depressed because I'm depressed and have anxiety and so I cut myself on collar bone and almost kill myself when sans hug me from behind and start sobbing and I brushed in tears too "I'm sorry" he say sobbing and I say "it ok" and he hug me tighter and I remember I have a baby and I think I am in labor because i feel like hurt and he say "let's get u to hotstpitsal" and he drive me there in his Ferrari with the Gucci logo on it because he is very rich we go to hopistal and I almost give birth but then I black out and hear sands cryig in other room and with other people crying but I cannot move and I think am I going to die but then I relelized it is just another attack because I have anxiety and I get attacks all the time so the baby will be anxiety with too and I finally can move and get up and ask "wat wrong babe" and he say "when u passed out the baby died" and he continues crying and I do too and then the doctor come in and pull of mask and say " MWAHAHAHA I AM ACTUALLY FLOWEY I KILLED YOU BABY BECAUSE U GUYS SUC" we all scream and hear cry in other room and flowey say "I ALSO DID IT WITH RAVEN WHEN SHE SLEEP AND NOW WE HAVE BABY RIGHT BABE?" and everybody shock and I attack flowey but sans say "no babe I got this" and we attack him together and megalovania start playing and he use his sans power to attack and I use my suicide knife oh I'm very suicidal and depressed sometimes but not always but I like cutting myself because it's fun and I like scars cuz they are cool anyway flowey die and we go to see child and it look like sans and mine baby!!1 so we releleived and there are other baby that look like mine and flowers and so we cry some more and then sands say he want to adopt the baby and raise it right so I say ok and we go home to our lovely new mansion because sandas is rich

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: once again know how depression suicide and anxiety work and shit and it's all just a stupid joke :))


End file.
